Lieutenant Longsky
Longsky was an officer in the Trade Defense Force and few of his fellow non-droids remained in the regular army. Longsky was armed with dual pistols and a rifle on a sling. Longsky had an earcommlink and a small unit attached of commando droids. He and his men had escaped a Republic escort by Senate Commandos and Judicial forces before the Clone Wars after being arrested for the Invasion of Naboo, they had cut their restraints with their combat knives, a private kicked a judicial out a window and they got their arms back from the cache on the floor and blasted away and lost several men but managed to escape out the window with their grappling hooks and escape to Cato Nemodia after stealing a ship from a spaceport. He believed in the Confederacy of Independence's cause and believed the Jedi were a blind order in service of a corrupt senate (said by Dooku in Dark Side Duel CWA). Some of his men had bandoliers and fought with Westar blasters they raided from small groups of Mandalorians (i suffering great loses that almost discouraged the idea). They also had some marauded weapons from Republic planets and arms they robbed from raiders and pirates as well as trespassing scavengers. They were deployed on droid gunships when a CIS ship was attacked initially but became more and more like normal military. To Kill Jedi Two Jedi stormed their position as soon as Longsky landed, one a Padawan the other a knight. A repeater blaster quickly killed the Padawan. Several crates served as cover. A missile from the mountains was deflected by the Jedi and then so was splatter damage (seen in EU against Kyle Kartan by Trandoshan gang-like group, a well timed force push could deflect, can be found in Trandoshan Weapon category on Wookiepedia). The Jedi force pushed 4 Trandoshans far away, injuring them as they skidded against the ground and got cuts and scrapes http://www.bing.com/search?PC=WCUG&FORM=WCUGDF&q=cuts+and+scrapes&conversationid=. The Jedi killed an enemy firing a blaster at their head that advanced on them, a lightsaber slash going far right and killing them. Longsky noticed a pause in his men who hesitated upon seeing the Jedi's power and ordered them to Keep firing! as he fired his right pistol at them, standing up. The Jedi started to force choke him and he threw his combat knife at them and it struck them (seen in Star Wars Heir to the Empire) and then the Jedi chopped dead an attacker and blood squirted (when Obi-Wan sliced off the Mos Eisley thug's arm off it bled, same with Luke and the Wompa although the species the thug belonged to is explained to not cauterize if you look into it as well as Maul having some blood splatter when killed by Obi-Wan in Episode 2 of Star Wars). The blood got onto several people, who ran in fear. Longsky fired on them and killed them for deserting/cowardice and dereliction of duty. Longsky was approached, ducked under a lightsaber stab while holstering his pistol and getting his blaster into his hands and slammed it into the stomach of the Jedi who was swinging the blade in the air and the Jedi went backwards and fell to the ground from the buttstroke. The Jedi was shot dead on the ground by others. The confederates cheered and reloaded and then ran after the Clone troopers and killed them. The battle was a CIS victory. There was a lot of cheering and hurrahs. Death His men were slaughtered by a Jedi strike team when leading the final assault to complete a repeatedly failing pinching maneuver against a Republic outpost but so were the Jedi who engaged them, mostly who had just became knights. 3 Jedi remained. Frag grenades were not effective enough so the Lieutenant used his one and only emergency thermal detonator and took out two. The last one deflected blasts and got close enough to give him a slash across the side that instantly killed him before he hit the ground. The commando droids had been junked into scrap metal with the force. Droid assassins and Trade Defense Force snipers had been killed in Y-wing bombing runs due to having only one anti-aircraft turret and being only a rookie group. Their few blaster bolts against the ships had done little against the enemy. The repugn separatists on the planet won though, as the Jedi had not reached the base in time to stop fighters from launching that bombed resistance that was already weakened from ground forces with tactics. Reaction from The Republic Reaction was negative. You may also like Trandoshan Ryan Fess.